


Language Lessons

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: AU - After Scarif [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Tiny ficlit set some time after "Hoth is Freaking Cold" and before "Pure Sabacc."





	

The rain pounded on the stone roof, as the five members of Rogue One huddled together around a fire. They had just come inside from the worst rainstorm they had experienced since Eadu – and Jyn did not particularly like to think about Eadu. Rainstorms made her think of her father, specifically of finding her father after so many years, only to immediately lose him for good. She stared into the fire, trying not to see the look on his face as the bombs fell.

Beside her, Cassian sneezed. Jyn immediately turned to Bodhi.

“Go change into something dry. I don’t want you getting sick again.”

Bodhi gave her a look. “You understand that Cassian is the one who sneezed, yes?”

“It’s been my experience that Cassian sneezes and you end up bedridden for a week. So go change, will you?”

Bodhi sighed dramatically, smile playing at his lips. “For someone who claims she’s not used to caring for other people…”

“Go.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Off he went to his quarters for dry clothes.

Malbus muttered something to Îmwe in Jedhan, and Îmwe nodded, smiling. Cassian also cracked a smile. Jyn frowned. “I’m the only one here who doesn’t speak Jedhan, aren’t I?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that Andor speaks Jedhan,” Malbus replied. “It’s more like he mangles it.”

“But it’s nice that he makes an effort, isn’t it, Baze?” Îmwe asked, leaning against Malbus. “Jedhan is a holy language, and it should never be lost to the galaxy.”

“At least if it’s lost, then it’s a quick and merciful death,” Malbus muttered.

“You know that I understand you, right?” Cassian said. “Even in Jedhan I understand more than I can speak, and you are speaking in Standard.”

“Who decided that this was the Standard, anyway?” Bodhi asked, returning with dry clothes in hand. He stepped closer to the fire and began to take his wet shirt off. Since he and Cassian had become partners, Bodhi had lost most of his timidity. Which was great for the most part, but Jyn could do without all the public displays of, well, everything. “It was the Empire, right? But it ended up being the Standard for the Rebellion, too. Maybe the Rebellion isn’t as inclusive as we’d like to think.”

“I hear what you’re saying, but it’s very useful to have a common language,” Jyn replied, maybe feeling just a little bit defensive.

“Says the native speaker,” Cassian commented.

“So what would you suggest?” Jyn shot back.

“We should all speak Festan. It is the most beautiful language in the galaxy, there is no reason to learn another one.”

“Jedhan is a holy language,” Bodhi pointed out, unknowingly echoing Îmwe.

Îmwe nodded approvingly. “The holy recitations are in Jedhan.”

“And it’s easy to read. It’s spelled phonetically,” Bodhi added.

Îmwe shrugged. “So I’ve heard.”

“Fine, then,” Jyn responded. “Teach me something.”

“In Festan or in Jedhan?” Cassian asked.

“In Jedhan!” Jyn responded, in perfect exasperated unison with the three others.

“Ok, ok, don’t flip out on me!”

“'Ana wahid mae alquwwat. Alquwwat maeay,” [1] Îmwe said. When Jyn didn’t respond, he added, “Go on, repeat it.”

“First I’d like to know what I’m saying.”

Malbus smirked. “Like you have any doubt.”

“Is it what I think it is?” Jyn asked.

Malbus, Cassian, and Bodhi all nodded, and they all said together “I am one with the Force; the Force is with me.”

Cassian grinned, and whispered in Jyn’s ear: “If you want, later I’ll teach you all the dirty words.”

 

[1] .معي ة القو .القوة مع واحد أنا

I don’t speak Arabic, so this was from Google Translate. Any corrections would be 1000% appreciated!

Oh, and I mentioned in my last fic: for me, Festan is Mexican Spanish because Diego Luna is from Mexico, and Jedhan is Jordanian Arabic because the Jedhan actors are different ethnicities and nationalities, and Jedha was filmed in Jordan. Plus I like the parallel of Jedhan and Arabic being holy languages. (Although, obviously, the Quran was not written in modern Jordanian Arabic, but there is only so much I can do with a language I don’t speak.)


End file.
